Why am I your lover again?
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: Joshua finds out that Neku is pregnant. Can he survive Neku's mood swings? Will contain Shiki/Beat and Rhyme/OC. Accepting ideas for bonus scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Why am I your lover again?-Joshua/Neku yaoi and mpreg

Chapter 1-News

Neku barely had time to catch his breath before he hurled into the toilet again. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes as he weakly lay against the bathtub. "Why am I so sick…?" he moaned weakly.

As he lay there, he heard footsteps coming closer as his eyes closed…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Neku, wake up!" a voice yelled. Neku slowly opened his eyes to see Joshua looking very worried, quite unlike himself. Beat, Eri, Shiki, and Rhyme were also there.

Each of them seemed to be very worried.

Neku slowly tried to get up, but Joshua laid him back against the bed, his facial expression holding looks of concern. His eyes darted around the room in an effort to guess where he was.

"Where exactly am I, Joshua?" he finally asked looking around again. The room seemed like he was in someplace…soon it clicked him and he frowned. But before he could say anything, he was interrupted.

"You're in the hospital Neku. You passed out according to Joshua next to the toilet." said Shiki looking at him worried as well. Neku instantly felt guilty for making his friend worry. "Sorry I worried you all…damnit." he said.

He disliked making Shiki, or anyone for that matter worry about his safety. He felt Joshua take his hand and hold it gently. He smiled slightly at his lover.

"Joshua called us after he told us that collapsed in the bathroom of your apartment you two share. He also told us that you've been throwing up a lot as well too." she said leaning back into the chair.

Beat scratched his head,

"Yo, you mean Phones has been sick! Why didn't you tell us earlier man!" he yelled. Rhyme sighed, shaking her head.

"We took you here as fast as we could. But man…" she giggled a bit. "Joshua was carrying you like you were a princess! It was so cute I almost laughed!" she laughed, her face growing red..

Neku frowned further, his expression getting more confused by the moment. He yawned, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I've been hurling a lot, but it's just been a bug that I caught a month ago. It'll go away soon, so you don't need to worry about that and…"

He trailed off when he saw someone wearing a doctor's coat walk into the room, Beat moving aside so he could walk to Neku. The man sat down in the chair next to Neku.

"Neku Sakuraba, I'd take it." he asked smiling as he looked at his clipboard. Joshua seemed to be irritated and said,

"Can you please tell me what the hell is going on with my boyfriend!" he said annoyed. "He's been sick and I can't find out what he's got."

The doctor stopped as he found the information he was seeking.

"We took some blood tests and needless to say we've found something really odd and unusual." he said looking at Neku, who instinctively held Joshua's hand.

Beat grew pissed, "Just tell us damnit!" he yelled, concerned for his friend and ex-partner. Shiki and Rhyme both nodded at the same time. The doctor took a deep breath and said,

"He's pregnant…" he said slowly. The room stopped for a moment before Joshua fell to the floor.

Neku seemed to be shocked, "H-how b-but, just how?" he said freaked out. Neku seemed to be shocked and confused. Beat tried to wake up Joshua, but his attempts failed.

"Yo man, wake up! The doc just said you're gonna be a dad! Phones needs ya! Come on!" he yelled. Neku turned back to the doctor.

"We're not sure how exactly, but your genetics held some clues to why. Neku, has you mother told of anything strange in your medical history?" the doctor asked. Neku shook his head. He looked at Joshua, who was still passed out. He facepalmed, "Baka…I'm gonna kill you for this…" he said.

The doctor chuckled, "All new fathers I've seen have done that at least once. He'll come around soon." Neku blushed, putting his hand on his stomach.

Beat grinned, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry Phones, we'll keep you and the little guy safe! You can count on us!" he smiled, going to pick up a still knocked out Joshua.

"Damn, he's heavy! What does the guy EAT for god's sake!" he grunted. He carried him out the door,

"We'll be in the car waiting, yo!" he said leaving. Rhyme followed him,

"Wait for me, big bro!" she yelled running after him.

Shiki smiled, clasping her hands together, "I can make baby clothes for your baby, this will be so much fun!" she smiled. Neku smiled, "Thanks…Shiki." he said to his best friend.

Neku yawned, "I'm tired." He said getting off the counter. He grunted a little bit. The doctor handed him something and he put it in his pocket.

He and his friends left to go to the house that he and Joshua shared after they became a couple. The house wasn't too big, but it was big enough so they had plenty of room to move things around. Neku was about to open the door, but Shiki opened it for him.

"Thanks Shiki. I needed that." he said walking in. She smiled at him and kept the door open for Beat and Rhyme to come in after. Beat grumbled some choice words, saying that Joshua needed to go on a diet. Neku laughed slightly at that, amused by his friend's words.

Neku lay down on the couch and took his shoes and headphones off. He turned his head to see Joshua was waking up, "What the hell…?" he moaned sitting up rubbing his head. He saw that he was back home and looked at Neku.

"Neku…" he moaned moving near him. The silverette looked at him, "You passed out at the hospital." said Rhyme sitting down in a chair. The others did the same thing as well, getting comfortable. The Ex-Composer sat next to Neku, pulling him closer.

"Is Neku really…? Am I going to be a…?" he began. He looked at Neku, who moved his head to his lap. Shiki nodded smiling eerily, unnerving him a bit. Joshua's eyes widened,

"So I'm…going to be a father?" he said, remembering what the doctor said. Beat grinned, chugging down a soda he got on the way back. "Yup, that's what the doc said!" he smiled. He pumped his fist in the air,

"I call being the godfather!" he yelled. Everyone laughed,

"Oh Beat, it'll be a long time before that happens!" laughed Neku, who was in tears. Beat cried, "Oh come on! Please yo?" he begged his sister Rhyme, who sighed, "I guess so, bro…" she said. Beat pumped his fists in the air in victory.

Joshua smiled, moving his hand through his hair. He hugged Neku.

After a while, the others left for home leaving the couple on their own. They went to bed talking. Neku put his head on Joshua's chest,

"It's still heard to believe this is all happening…" said the 20 year old.

Joshua kissed him fully on the lips, "I'll keep you safe Neku…you're mine, after all…all fucking mine…" he said kissing him on the lips. He looked up at the celling, deep in thought.

"I honestly never thought that this would happen, Neku. I thought that you would never forgive me for the Game." he said sadly. He could never forgive himself that he betrayed Neku like that. Neku snuggled him,

"It took a while for me to forgive you, but I did and so did the others, Joshua. I still love you." he said contently.

The silverette chuckled, "But who'd thought that this would really happen, I'd thought that we'd have to adopt or something!" he laughed. Neku poked,

"Yeah, like I'd let you kidnap someone…" he said yawning. Joshua held him close and the pair soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-To the store

Neku smiled as his best friend Shiki went over to the store's entrance giggling.

"My my, she sure is excited about this dear." said Joshua smirking as he held Neku's hand. He had grown excited about becoming a father and wanted to make sure his pregnant lover was comfortable.

Needless to say, Neku was equally eager to become a parent. He often found himself and the others rubbing and touching his belly every now and then.

Beat laughed, "Man, this place…it never changes…" he said rubbing the back of his head. The gang made their way inside the store.

Shiki and Rhyme made their way through the aisle, talking about what they should get Neku. Shiki made her way to a toy rabbit.

"Gee, you must be sure that the baby is a girl, huh Shiki?" joked Rhyme as she giggled. Shiki glared at her, "Of course I am!" she huffed. She was convinced that Neku and Joshua's child would be a girl and went out of her way to buy girly things.

Elsewhere in the store, Beat was trying to buy anything that seemed manly yet safe. He folded his arms, "Damnit, there's nothin' that looks good, yo…not cool man…" he said sadly.

He and Shiki had made a bet on $20,000 yen to see you would be right about the baby's gender. Obviously the competitive man, Beat eagerly agreed to bet his cash. He glared over at Shiki and was not pleased to see that the girls had gathered a lot of stuff.

"Ah man, at this rate yo, I'm gonna lose!" he whined grabbing his head. "I hate losin'!"

Neku and Joshua were nearby sitting on a bench enjoying a hot dog.

"Man, Beat and Shiki seem to be in a battle to prove the baby's gender, Neku." laughed Joshua as he took a bite of the hot dog. He broke off a piece and gave it to Neku, hand-feeding him. Neku smiled and rubbed his belly, which had started to swell a little from the baby's growth.

He scooted closer, "What do you think the baby will be: boy or girl?" he asked softly. Joshua moved his fingers through the orange hair.

"I'd…like either really. As long as it looks like you, Neku-kun." he said kissing him. Neku smiled, "If it looks like me, I hope it gets your personality and charm." he replied.

Joshua smiled, "If it's a girl, I swear I WILL not let any guy touch her or he gets a laser in his face!" he said, his hands briefly showing sparks of light. "But if it's a boy, I'll make sure he gets

Neku smiled, then looked over at Beat and laughed, seeing his friend flip out for some reason.

Tears began to fall from his cheeks due to his laugher. "Oh man, ha ha! He's being such a dumbass!" he said in tears. Joshua wiped them away. "He always is a dumbass…it suits him." he joked.

After an hour, Beat and Shiki had both gathered some things for the baby. Neku's eyes widened at what Shiki had gathered, "Um Shiki, are you sure that this is enough?" he said, looking at the pile. Shiki had gathered a lot of toys while Beat had gathered…clothes?

Neku blinked at what Beat had gathered, "You…got clothes? I'd thought you'd get…sportsy stuff…" he said. Beat rubbed the back of his head, glancing over at Shiki and blushed. "Well…Shiki…taught me how to…sew a little bit, yo. So I'd thought I'd try…and pick stuff out yo." he said. Rhyme smiled, coming over with a stuffed squirrel that looked eerily like her Noise form.

"Hey, that kinda looks like your…" started Shiki. Rhyme smiled, "I…didn't really mind being a squirrel Noise, and it looked like it so I got it." she said. Beat sighed, "You really liked killing those Noise, didn't you sis?" he sighed. He knew that Rhyme in the short time she was a Noise, liked to fight.

After they gathered enough, the gang left the store only to bump into Neku's mother. She stared at him, "On Neku dear!" she said hugging him. "Hey mom, long time no see…" he said back to her. She held his hands,

"Dear, your friend Shiki told me about the good news!" she said cheerfully. She patted his belly, "I'm going to be a grandmother…" she said. Neku looked at her, "Yeah…I know…I was going to tell you soon, but I guess she beat me to it!" he chuckled. They walked to the car,

"Hey Neku dear, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she said getting in her car and leaving.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku sighed as he took a bath, letting the water soother his mind and body. Joshua was in another room fixing up the baby's nursery. Even though it was several months away from the birth, Joshua thought it best to get started now.

He heard a knock on the door and went to go open it and to his surprise, it was the Tin Pin Slammer fanboy Dan Shuto. He grinned and held out a box of pins. "Yo, I heard from a friend of mine that you're having a baby!" he grinned. Neku smiled and rubbed his head, "Yeah I am, and you're giving me these?" he asked being handed the box. He looked at it to see a ton of pins. As if to answer his question, Dan said,

"I thought you might get bored staying inside all the time, so I'm lending you these to pass the time!" he said. He bowed, "Tell the other guy I said hi!" he yelled running off. Neku took the box inside and put it on the table.

"Hey dear, what is with that box?" asked Joshua raising an eyebrow. He was covered in paint from head to toe from all of his work. "Oh, Dan came by and gave me these to entertain me." he said. He smiled, "I do need to practice my Tin Pin skills, after all…" he said picking up a pin and looking at it. The pin had an icicle with three spikes on it with a purple background. He smiled, "I love this pin, it saved my ass so many times in the Game down there. I also love the meteor pin." he said picking it up. Joshua smiled,

"Really, you like ice do you?" he mused grinning. He scooted closer to Neku and pulled him closer, nipping his earlobe. The younger male gasped and moaned, "Nnnh…" he sighed as Joshua moved his hands over his body. "I never would have guessed myself…" he said kissing him on the lips.

He picked up Neku and took him into the bedroom and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Ultrasound and surprise

It had been three months since the news hit and Neku and Joshua were going to the doctors to get the first ultrasound. "I wonder what we'll find out today. The suspense is killing me, dear." giggled Joshua as he drove the car. Neku was in the back seat, looking outside the window.

"It looks beautiful today in the city…" he commented dreamily, watching the city go by as the car moved. Shibuya had not changed in the five years that had gone by.

Joshua smiled, "It always is, isn't it?" he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku lay down on the table as the doctor went over what they would expect. Joshua held Neku's hand as the doctor rubbed some gel on Neku's belly. He jumped at the cold feeling, "Holy crap, that's cold as hell!" he squeaked. Joshua giggled, amused by his lover's reaction.

The doctor turned on the ultrasound, "Okay, here we go…" he said. After a few moments, a strange sound could be heard throughout the room. Neku looked at the screen,

"That's…!" he began, looking in awe and wonder. The screen showed a small figure. Joshua held his hand, "That's our child, Neku dear…" he looked to see Neku was crying. "Neku?" he asked puzzled. Neku shook his head, "I'm happy, you idiot not sad." he said wiping his face.

The doctor then saw something that surprised him, "Oh, this is a surprise." he said leaning in.

"It looks like you're having twins…" he said with joy. Neku seemed shocked, but soon looked over at Joshua. "Twins?" he yelled in happiness. Neku nodded, "I wonder what this will do for the bet…"

he pondered.

After talking with the doctor, the lovers made their way to the mall to buy a few things when the bumped into Rhyme. "Oh hey Rhyme, how are you?" said Neku smiling. The small teen held out a pair of bracelets. "I want you two to help me get Beat and Shiki together!" she said. The two boys laughed,

"Really, I'd never have thought of those two getting together!" smiled Joshua grinning at the thought of some fun. Neku was just as eager.

"About damn time we get this started." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Beat frowned at the line he saw at Ramen Don. He made an irritated noise, "Come on…!" he hissed, wanting the line to move. It felt like an eternity when he had joined the line. After what felt like forever, the line began to move. He looked at the menu,

"A special, yo?" he said puzzled. It appeared that the owner had begun making a ramen dish with cheese. "The heck? That doesn't…" he said.

After he got what he wanted-a plain dish for two, he made his way to a very hungry Shiki. She jumped when she saw what he got,

"You got my favorite dish, thank you!" she said. The pair began making their way to Neku and Joshua's place. Beat rubbed the back of his head,

"Um Shiki…" he began, blushing. Shiki paused, "Yes?" she asked.

The male stuttered, "W-would you u-um, g-go o-out with me, yo?" he asked.

It was Shiki's turn to blush, "Beat, um…yes…I'd love to." she said. Beat pumped his fists in the air, "Awright man, yes! Woo-hoo!" he said hugging the smaller girl. The two made their way to the house…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As Rhyme and her two minions lay in wait for her brother and Shiki to return home, they saw Dan and one of his friends. "Hey, isn't that the Tin Pin crazy fan?" she asked. Neku nodded, "Yeah, he's up there…" he replied.

Soon after they left, Beat and Shiki were walking down the street right behind Neku and others. Shiki raised an eyebrow, "Um guys?" she said, startling them. Joshua after he got up and brushed some leaves off, explained what they were doing.

Beat stared at his sister, "A little late for that sis." he said, messing with her hair. She whined a bit and pouted, "Aw man, I wanted to mess with you." she said. "It would have been fun." she pouted again.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As Beat turned on the TV, Shiki brought in some popcorn. She handed a bowl with cheese sprinkled on top to him and handed a bowl to Neku. "Here, popcorn with ketchup." she said. "Just for you."

Neku smiled and eagerly began to eat the popcorn. Joshua raised an eyebrow, "Ketchup…with popcorn…" he began. He sighed, "Strange cravings have started already…" he mused smiling. Neku had been craving the oddest things lately, much to everyone's confusion.

Beat stared at the bowl like it would kill him at any moment. "That looks gross…are you sure it tastes good to you, Phones?" he asked nervously. Neku glared at him, "What, are you judging my tastes or something!" he yelled. Beat blinked as Neku's eyes began to water, "N-no Phones, I was just…" he said, but Neku began to cry. Joshua comforted him,

"Shh, he was just asking you deary." he said. Neku calmed down quickly, "Ok…" he glared at Beat with an evil grin, which made Beat scoot further away in slight fear. "You're scaring me Phones, stop that!" he said, covering his body with his hands. Rhyme laughed as he fell out of his seat onto the floor. Shiki helped her boyfriend up, "Oh Beat…" she sighed.

As the gang watched a movie Neku fell asleep on Joshua's arm. "Aw, he's so tired…he fell asleep quickly." said Shiki yawning. The brown haired girl got up and stretched, "It's almost 11:00 pm, it's too late to drive home. Mind if we sleep over?" she asked Joshua. The silverette nodded as he carried Neku to their room. "Sure, just make sure that you don't break anything, okay?" he said. Shiki nodded and took Beat into the guest room.

Joshua smiled as he lay Neku down on the bed. He watched as his chest went up and down from his breathing. He got up and went to the box of pins in the closet and took it out, "This pin…I gave it to him…Psychokinetic…" he said, remembering the Game he and Neku played on the second week. He looked at the ice pin, "He always used this pin in battle…that and the meteor pin as well." he mused looking at it in his hand. At that moment, Neku woke up.

"Joshua?" he said sleepily. Joshua smiled and put the box away. "What are you doing?" he said as Joshua got into bed. "I was just looking at some old pins…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Coffee at the Café

Neku sighed as he lay on the bed, content without a care in the world. He put his hand on his belly, "You guys hungry?" he asked them. He was starting to show a little since the visit. Joshua was out getting food for the house while Neku's mother was coming to visit in an hour.

He smiled, "To think this would happen, it's amazing." he said rubbing his belly. He was already thinking of names for the twins and had gone through several books by now. He got up and stretched his arms. He walked over and picked up the box of pins and started looking…until his stomach growled,

"Hungry again…?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Joshua sighed as he sipped his coffee at the café. walked over and looked at him, "So kid, I heard you and Phones are going to be parents…" he began. Joshua stopped drinking his coffee and nodded,

"Yup…" he said stretching his arms. He yawned, "He's really happy about this." he said grinning like a child. nodded, putting down a drink. "So, know what gender it is?" he asked, a sly grin coming across his face. He loved teasing the younger male and it showed,

"We don't know, but we're getting twins…that, and Shiki and Beat have made a bet on the gender, so it's been pretty exciting lately." he said smiling. The older man nodded, "I see…how far is Phones?" he asked curious to find out. Joshua chuckled and said, "Four months…and he's showing." he added at the end of his sentence. The conversation paused for a moment as a car drove by. Joshua got up, "Well, my dear lover must be getting lonely. See ya." he said leaving. The elder man stared at him, "He's changed a lot, since the Game…and falling in love, makes me jealous…." he said returning to his job.

"I wonder what Sho is doing today?" he muttered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Joshua walked his way home after he had gone to the market, buying what his pregnant lover had been craving. He smiled, "Oh Neku, just what are you thinking, wanting to eat these two food items together?" he mumbled. He shook his head, "Sigh, why Popcorn and ketchup?"

He walked inside the house, "I'm home dear." he said. Neku came out of his room, smiling at the bag. He walked over, "You got what I wanted!" he said grinning as he took out the two items.

"You really love to eat the weirdest foods…" he muttered. He smiled, "Mind if I try some of it?" he asked as the couple sat down to watch a movie. Neku grinned, "Sure, Joshua-kun!" he snuggled up to his lover and sighed in happiness, content with the world. "I love you…" he said.

The silver haired male kissed him, "Me too…you are a gem." he said holding Neku closer to him, pulling him on his lap. He began kissing his neck.

Neku sighed in bliss, "Ah, I've missed this…" he sighed. "So much…more…please…" he said as Joshua put his hands under his shirt, trying to take it off. He gripped his chest gently, "You smell like coffee, it suits you…" he sighed licking his lips.

Joshua gently put Neku down on the couch, licking his chest and nipples. Neku moaned slightly…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Tin Pin slammer festival

Joshua winced and rubbed his hips, remembering the events of last night. He looked over to see his lover fast asleep contented and in bliss. "Damn, he really rode me last night…better get the painkillers." he muttered getting up. He went inside the kitchen, "Hmmm, what would Neku-kun like for breakfast?" he said, rummaging through the fridge. He narrowed his eyes on some leftover noodles, "I'm getting him outta that popcorn and ketchup habit, he's eating healthy today." he said reaching for the food and putting it in the microwave.

"Joshua, what are you doing?" yawned Neku walking into the kitchen. He saw Joshua standing near the microwave and walked over, "What are you doing getting out of bed without me, Joshua-kun?" he kissed him. Joshua smiled,

"Making the three of you breakfast, and it's healthier then your new cravings." he said kissing back. Neku frowned and pouted, "But I…" he said but stopped himself. He smiled and sat down, eating the noodles. He licked his lips, savoring the flavor. He swallowed the first bite, "Yum, this is better than what I've been craving." he said smiling as he ate another bite. Joshua smiled, sitting down next to his lover. "Of course, one of us had to know how to cook." he joked. The two lovers finished their meal when Neku said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Today's the Tin Pin festival."

' ' ' ' ' '

Neku grinned with excitement, the Tin Pin festival was going to start soon and he couldn't wait for it to happen. Beat sighed and shook his head, "Yo Phones, you must really love Tin Pin, don'tcha? I mean, for you to drag us here and all…though it looks fun…" he said. Shiki giggled, laughing at the whole event and her boyfriend's reaction to coming here. She smiled at him and danced,

"So many people here! It looks like fun!" she said holding Beat's hand. He blushed, "Though if Shiki's here yo, I won't mind man. Bring the competition! Get ready for a Beatdown punks!" he yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

Neku grinned, "You sir, looked like you were about to die from boredom, so I brought you here to have fun!" he said grinning. Rhyme looked at him with her eyes widened, "You must really love Tin Pin, don't you?" she said. Neku nodded, "Sure I do, it keeps me from clawing the walls outta boredom! That, and it's really fun. You should try it sometime at my place." He looked around to see Eri and Joshua carrying food to them. He got up and walked over,

"Hey Eri, glad you could join us! Nice to see you again!" he said shaking her hand. Holding the same appearance as when Shiki was in the Game, the pink-haired girl was the best friend of Shiki and became part of the group of friends after the two girls reunited.

She bowed, "It took me a bit of rearranging my schedule, but it looks like it will be worth it…despite the crowds" she said returning the favor. She smiled and went over to Shiki, "Hey, it looks like Beat-san's become your boyfriend. You two look absolutely adorable together." she commented. Shiki and Beat both blushed.

"Well everyone, shall we?" said Joshua. The gang went inside the Molco building, looking at all of the competitors.

"Wow, a lot of people are here!" said Neku excitedly. He jumped up, like a small child would "Yes, this will be so much fun! I can't wait!" he said looking around at all of the people. Joshua smiled, happy that Neku was enjoying himself. The crowds were reasonably large, but it wasn't anything that phased Neku much. He smiled when he saw Dan.

"Yo Dan! I made it!" he yelled, catching the teen's attention. He smirked, taunting the younger male, "You better just give up, cause I'm gonna win!" he yelled. The group watched Neku's taunting of the younger male.

Shiki shook her head, "Neku's not usually like this…is it because he's pregnant? Are the mood swings here already?" she asked confused at her best friend's behavior. Rhyme nodded, "Yup, mood swings can make any pregnant person act abnormal…" she said sighing. Soon the tournament began, with Neku facing an old friend of his from his childhood.

The blond male stared at him, "Hey man, you better not be weak. My Pins are eager to fight a stronger challenger!" he said smirking.

In his hands were some Natural Puppy Pins, ones that Neku rarely used but he did know they were weak. In his own hands, Neku had his elemental pins-ice, fire, lightning, and light.

The match soon began with the guy immediately pushing his pin to knock Neku's pin away, but he saw this coming and made his pin use the hammer whammy, stunning it. Using this opportunity to knock the pin off the edge, Neku waited for the next pin to arrive.

"Wow, it appears this match between old friends has really heated up, folks!" said the announcer, holding the mic. Shiki's fists tensed as she watched the action unfold.

"Come on Neku, I got $2,000 yen riding on this match! I can't lose to Rhyme!" she muttered. She was so intent on watching the match that Beat stared at her, "Should I…no, she'd kill me…" he muttered to himself.

Eri giggled, "Shiki can get really competitive sometimes, it happens Beat-san." she said sipping on some orange juice. Beat nodded, "That just makes her…even more cool…" he said.

30 minutes later…

"And the winner of the first match is Neku Sakuraba!" yelled the announcer. Shiki jumped in the air, excited she won the first bet. "Hell yes! Eat it, punk!" she yelled. Neku sweat-dropped as he shook his friend's hand, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's my friend…she gets easily excited sometimes." he said. His friend nodded, "It's fine. You've gotten good at Tin Pin in such a short time, Neku. Hope you win." he said leaving. Neku waved goodbye and went back to his friends. Joshua pulled him into a kiss,

"That was amazing, Neku. I never knew you like Tin Pin…" he said smiling. Neku licked his lips, and chuckled, "Well, that shows you a new side to me then…" he began trailing his finger on his face down to his chest.

"I wonder what you have deep down inside…?" he wondered kissing him back. He heard something and turned his head, "Oh, it sounds like the next match is starting. Have to go dear." he said with a final kiss. He left to go watch the next match between Dan Shuto and his rival. Joshua smiled, content with the kiss. He sat back down in his seat and began eating, "Hey Shiki, you know what the prize for the tournament is?" he asked as Shiki ate her own food. The pink girl shook her head,

"No, I don't…but Neku knows, I think." she replied. She took out something from her pocket and handed it to him,

"I bought this a while ago, but I forgot to give it to Neku. It's a coupon for a new set of headphones." she said smiling. Joshua looked at it briefly before putting it in his pocket.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Aw man, this sucks!" growled Dan's rival, unhappy that he had lost the match. Dan on the other hand, was grinning. He laughed, "Better luck next time!" he said, shaking his rival's hand. Neku smiled from the sidelines, rubbing his belly. He looked down and smiled, "Your mother's gonna win you something great, little ones." he said getting up and heading to his match.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The match between Neku and Dan proved to be long and tiring for the two combatants. Dan had tried to use his Pin to stun Neku's repeatedly to be able to knock it off, but Neku predicted this movement by using the Hammer, stunning his Oin and sending it just far enough to fall off the edge, winning the match for Neku.

He went over to him, "You were a challenge to beat, Dan. "Hope we can slam off sometime." he said. Dan nodded, still slightly in shock." "Yeah…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After the tourney ended, Neku and his friends went out for dinner at Ramen Don. As usual, Beat ate at least four bowls, sharing with his girlfriend Shiki. Eri and Rhyme ate together at another table, talking about fashion.

"How much yen do you wanna bet that Rhyme ends up with someone?" said Neku, savoring the ramen in front of him, slightly sprinkled with cheese. Joshua was sitting next to him, "I don't know, she still is young, younger than any of us. She still has a few years." he said. Neku sighed, "I guess your right…" he sighed, rubbing his belly.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku sighed as he took a shower, "Man, today was awesome. I hope that golden Pin makes my kids happy." he said, looking down at his belly. He smiled, "To think I would be a mother and not a dad, I never would have thought that years ago before the accident with Sho…" he shivered. Shaking his head, he finished his shower…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Mood swings and…cats?

(Joshua's PoV)

Sigh, Neku's mood swings have started in full force. One moment he's happy as can be and the next moment he tries to kill me because I told him to eat something other than ketchup and popcorn for once. I swear he's gonna kill me one of these days.

He's about six months along now with the twins, so the doctor said we could learn their gender now, but telling Beat and Shiki only made the bet get bigger. Even though the two are a couple now…some things never change.

I look over to my left to see my orange-haired lover fast asleep, snoring softly with his hand on his swollen stomach. I chuckle, "So soft…" I say stroking his hair.

The next day when we went to the market, quite a few people stared at Neku, resulting in a few fights. Note to those of you who are in a same-sex relationship: never insult your lover by calling him fat, it gets you kicked in the groin. Hard.

Anyways, Shiki has finished making the baby clothes for us, so at least we don't have to buy anything in that regard. Thank goodness for that. She and Beat have moved in her house and began living together. I wonder how it will take until they have kids…

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku's PoV

I woke up to the eyes of my lover and I smiled at him and we kissed. "Joshua, I want a cat…" I said yawning. He blinked at me curiously, then smiled,

"Really now, do you? What kind?" he asked kissing me. I thought for a moment. "A calico." I said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Beat's PoV

I was on my way to get Shiki some food when I bumped into Joshua. "Yo, whatcha up to, Josh?" I asked grinning. He smiles saying that Phones wanted a cat. I blinked, "Really? Cool…there's a shelter down the block. Good luck getting the cat you want." I say and walk off. I went into the supermarket and sighed. I hate shopping. "Sigh, better get it over with yo…" I say.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Joshua's PoV

"So you want a cat, young man?" the lady in front of me asked sweetly. I nodded yes. She smiled, "Well, it just so happens that we have a new litter here." she said taking me to the room. I look around, seeing four very lively kittens.

The first kitten seemed to be off in its own little world. Not a good one for Neku. The second and third kittens were fighting over a small bit of food.

Suddenly, I felt something climb up my leg. I look down to see the fourth kitten, which just happened to be a calico meowing at me loudly as if to say, 'Play with me!'

I smile, "This one." I grin, holding her up so I could see her closely. She mewed at me several times, as if asking me to feed her or play with her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

I smile as I drove the kitten home, as she meowed loudly. "Mew!" she said for what felt like the 50'th time.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku's PoV

Sigh, when is Joshua getting home? I swear he's taking forever! Soon I heard Joshua's voice nearby. "Close your eyes, Neku." he said. Doing as told, I soon felt something climb up my leg. I open them to see a calico kitten. I gasp, picking her up and hugging her.

"You found one?" I said softly, kissing the kitten. Joshua smiled sitting down next to me on the couch. He giggled, "That kitten climbed up my leg too. She's taken my heart already." he said petting her back, feeling her purr in happiness. The kitten climbed up my leg and settled in my lap, purring her face off, it felt like.

She mews at me loudly, "I got it…I'll name you…Fuji.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Kicking, genders, and skateboards

Beat smiled at his pregnant friend as he ate the bowl of ramen he bought for him. He grinned like a child would when they got what they wanted, "So this means I'm the godfather?" he asked eager to know the answer. Neku smiled as he ate the ramen, "Of course, Beat. You're the only dude I know who could be the one." he said cheerfully.

Beat smiled, "That's good yo, wouldn' want ta hear otherwise." he said digging into a hot dog. He tapped on the table for a moment before saying,

"So you're having twins…do ya know the genders?" he asked. Neku shook his head and smirked, "Nah, the two of us are keeping it secret until the birth." he grinned, finishing up the last of his ramen. As he was about to get up…

Neku gasped as he felt something move in his stomach. Beat looked at him with worry. "You okay Phones?" he asked calmly. Neku took his hand and put it on the place where he felt the kicking. "Woah Phones…they're movin'…" he said pulling away.

Neku nodded, "Yeah, that's the first time they've done that." he smiled in awe. He could feel the kicking more on the left side of his belly, but there was some movement on the right side as well. Beat smiled as he moved his hand away.

"That's cool…better tell Joshua 'bout that." said Beat.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku smiled as he let Joshua rub his belly. He soon felt one of the babies kick him, leaving him in shock. "Did they just…?" he asked stunned. Neku chuckled and nodded, his eyes closed. "They just did that earlier today." he said.

He smiled on the inside when his lover kept kissing his belly. Joshua looked up at him, "You saw Beat today right?" he asked moving next to him and pulling him closer. Neku nodded, "Yeah, he said his birthday was in three days. I'm thinking of getting him a new skateboard. The one he used during battle is getting so many knicks in it." he said smiling softly. Joshua nodded, "I think my father could help out with that…he owns a skateboard store." he said, referring to his adopted parents.

Neku smiled as Fuji got up on the bed. "That sounds good. We'll go tomorrow and bring the girls with us." he said grinning. Joshua smiled, kissing his lover. "Ohh, this will be fun…" he mused chuckling.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shiki smiled as Rhyme and her friend Ryou drove the car to the store. Ryou was her childhood friend from her younger years and sported silver hair like Joshua's, but his was a darker color.

He smiled at Rhyme, "So Rhyme, what's Neku like anyway? I heard he likes music." he asked calmly, smiling at his friend. She grinned, "He loves music greatly, to the point where he carries his headphones around with him everywhere! Beat calls him Phones cuz of that." she said. "He also loves cats. They just got one the other day and they named her Fuji. She's really cute from the pic Joshua sent me." Ryou nodded, smiling earnestly.

"He's really nice then, good to hear. Oh, I also heard that he won the Tin Pin championship the other day too. He must really love that stuff." he commented, moving to get himself comfortable.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku smiled as he watched Joshua paint the room from afar in the next room. Rubbing his now very swollen stomach, he though of how the twins would be in the future. They kicked him hard and he growled at them saying, "My stomach is not a jungle gym, you do realize that, little ones?" he asked them, knowing they couldn't hear him. Or so he thought.

He felt a strong kick on his left side, showing that they could hear him. He sighed, "They can hear me…could they be able to hear Joshua too?" he asked aloud. He smiled and made a mental note to tell Joshua later. He got up and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. He frowned as he kept looking through the cupboards to find what he so dearly wanted to eat.

"No popcorn! he cried softly, pouting as he closed the cupboard. He opened the fridge to look inside. He snarled and yelled, "GODDAMN! SHIT!"

Joshua in the room that was to be the nursery heard his lover's yelling. He raised an eyebrow and put down the brush to go check on his lover. He peeked inside to see Neku crying on the floor. He walked over and hugged him, "Shhh, what's wrong?" he asked softly, kissing Neku's tears. Neku looked up at him, "…There's no popcorn…" he whined. Joshua sighed, "I'll go get some tomorrow then. Anything else bothering you, love?" he asked, pulling Neku closer to him.

Neku shook his head and took Joshua's hand and put it on his belly. He giggled at the reaction of his lover when one of the twins kicked. "They started doing that today." he said getting up and waddling to the bed and lying down.

Joshua smiled softly as he joined him on the bed. "That's…amazing, Neku-kun." he smiled, rubbing his lover's belly. Soon the door knocked and they went to go open it.

Rhyme smiled and waved at him, "We came to visit you two. Thought you'd get lonely." she said. Joshua nodded and smiled, "Neku would love for you come in." he said opening the door further. Joshua saw Beat and waved, "It's your birthday today, right Beat?" he asked as the others came inside. The blond man raised his eyebrows, "Yeah, how'd ya…oh wait, Rhyme told ya, huh?" he said sheepishly rubbing his head as he sat down next to Neku. Joshua nodded and went into the closet.

He brought out a big present all wrapped up. "We thought you would like it." he said handing it to him. The others sat down as Beat opened the gift. He soon held the biggest grin on his face when he saw the new skateboard.

"I picked it out for you, Beat. I thought you needed one." said Neku smiling and laughing, knowing how much his friend loved skateboards. Beat nodded as he checked out the details on it. "Thanks you two, I did need a new one. But I ain't throwing away the old one yet." he smiled a grin.

Neku smiled at his friend, "By the way, about that bet you and Shiki have placed…" he said grinning as he rubbed his swollen stomach, feeling the twins kicking with vigor. The couple turned to look at him, eyes eagerly awaiting to see who was right.

"And…they're girls." he said. Shiki jumped out of her seat like she just saw a touchdown, her fists in the air. Beat sighed and smiled, "Woman's intuition wins this time, but I'll win the next bet!" he said, surprising everyone. Ryou spoke saying, "And here I'd thought you'd pitch a fit, Beat." he teased, causing the skater to get up and chase his sister's girlfriend around the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Nursery

Joshua sighed as he continued to paint the soon-to-be nursery. Paint had already gotten on his nose and forehead. He sighed as he rested his arms, "Damn, almost done but that corner…" he growled, looking at the upper right corner of the room. He spat something out of his mouth.

"Damnit to hell, this paint gets everywhere if you let it. I hope Neku likes these colors…" he said as he went back to work painting the room. As he kept doing his job, he saw Neku watching him and smiling. "I see you're having fun." he said softly as he walked in, looking at his lover's work. Joshua nodded as he put down the brush and walked down the ladder.

He put his hands on Neku's swollen stomach and kissed it gently, feeling the twins kicking a lot. "And how are you, my children? Good, I hope?" he said sweetly. They answered him with a kick to his face.

Neku ruffled his silver hair, "The girls love it when you do that, you realize. They can't wait to kick you in the face." he said sitting down in the chair. He moaned in pain as he rested on the chair.

"Man, my ankles are killing me." he said. Joshua smiled and kneeled down to rub them. Neku sighed with relief as his lover rubbed the soreness out. "That feels nice…so good…" he sighed in bliss, laying his back on the bed.

Joshua smiled, "Glad to know I could make you happy, Neku-Neku." he teased, joining his pregnant lover on the bed. He looked at the calendar on the wall.

"They're due in three weeks…are we ready for this Neku?" he said unsurely. Neku kissed him and grinned, "You're an Ex-Composer and I'm a former Game player. I think we can handle this, silverhead." he teased poking his nose.

Joshua sighed, "I know that…but what will your mother do?"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku watched as his lover finished up the last of the painting. He let out a huge sigh of relief as he walked into the living room. "Man, my back hurts…that bloody corner." he complained sitting next to his mate.

He kissed his boyfriend, "So…we better get ready for the birth soon…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Finale-Birth

Neku sighed as he lay in his bed, his fully pregnant stomach protruding into the air for all to see. His lover Joshua was right next to him and had hardly left his side in the past three weeks, much to Neku's annoyance at times but he grew used to it. Neku yawned as he rubbed his belly, getting up to get something to drink.

"_My stomach's been hurting the past couple of days. I hope it isn't that time already…" _he thought to himself, getting a glass of water and taking a drink. Suddenly he let go of the glass feeling a sharp pain in his belly. The glass fell to the floor…

Joshua's PoV

I awoke suddenly to the sound of glass breaking. "_Shit, now!" _I cursed as I tore out of bed and ran into the kitchen where I found Neku grasping his stomach as if he was in pain. I ran over, "Neku, are you okay?" I asked him worried and in panic. Neku glared at me in annoyance as he lay in my arms. "No, the twins want out NOW." he said, a tear falling from his eye. I sigh and went to grab the phone to call Beat. It took me a few tries, but I managed to get him to pick up the phone.

"Wha-? Joshua, do ya realize how late it is? It's 2:00 am." he said sleeply. I frown and said in irritation at his naivety. "Beat, Neku's in labor." I said. It took a few seconds for him to yell, "NOW? Of all of the times for him to-…I'll be right there with the others!" he said, hanging up. I sigh and hug Neku, "Shhh, it's okay…I'm right here…" I said attempting to soothe my lover. He nodded and took in a deep breath.

A few minutes later, Beat came inside the house "Thank god." I said picking up Neku. Beat looked like he had just ran a marathon. He looked at his friend and gently touched his cheek,

"Phones…" he said as they ran out to the car. I made sure to lock the house before jumping into the car. Neku let out a cry of pain, grasping his belly again. He let out a few breaths of pain. "Ahhh…shit…this hurts like a son of a bitch, damnit!" he said glaring at me as Beat started the car and drove out of the spot he had parked in. "Fuck you…" he spat, squeezing my hand. I began to sweat nervously.

I stroked my lover's hair and kissed him gently. Neku began to adjust himself as his friend Beat kept driving.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me? TRAFFFIC! REALLY? Of all the fucking times for this-really!" yelled Beat as he slammed his fists on the steering wheel. Neku leaned over to peak and saw cars bumper to bumper. Both he and his lover were not amused.

"Fuck, these twins won't forever, you stupid cars!" yelled Neku, feeling another contraction hit him hard. I growled, "Damnit, what can we do?" he said looking outside. My face soon held a frown of anger.

"Crap, where the hell are the others?" I panicked, worried. I reached for my cell phone and dialed Shiki's number in a hurried frenzy.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Shiki's PoV

It's official, I really should have known that Neku would go into labor in the middle of the night. That always happens in the movies, you know. On the way to the hospital, I got a call from Joshua saying that they were stuck in traffic. I turned to face Eri and Rhyme, "This isn't good. They're stuck in traffic." I said dimly. Eri sighed as she rubbed her nose in annoyance to the news. I could hear her grumble a bit.

"Well…shit, this isn't good." she said folding her arms. Rhyme nodded in agreement. I sighed, "Well, I'll text him back about what we'll do next." I say, tapping away at the keyboard.

Rhyme tilts her head in confusion, "…What are we going to do next, Shiki?" she asks me, fear creeping in. I merely grin at her,

"Oh, you'll see…" I say.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ryou's PoV

When I got the text from Shiki that Neku had gone into labor, I immediately got on my motorcycle and began driving to where they were stuck in traffic. To my amusement, I could hear people screaming and cursing at me as I weaved between them.

Eventually, I found Beat's car and drove up next to them. "Hey, what's up? I finally managed to find you guys!" I say. Beat looked at me, "Phones is hurting real bad man." he said as Neku cried out in pain. I looked at him, poor guy. I think for a moment before saying, "I'm gonna check out what's happening up there, okay? Be back soon." I say leaving.

I continued to drive until I come across a blockade. I see a few police officers directing traffic. "Hey officers!" I yell trying to get their attention. One of them saw me and waved for me to come over. Taking my time getting there, I could only worry about my friend Neku. "_Hope he's okay back there…" _I thought.

The officer in question was a tall blond man in his 30's. "Look sir, my friend is in labor back there. If we don't get him to a hospital soon…" I began to say. He looks at me in understanding, "I see. Take me to him. Can you lead me there?" he asks.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Neku's PoV

Why is Joshua my lover again? I swear when this is over, no sex for a year for him. The contractions I felt are fucking painful. So close together…

"Neku, just relax love." Joshua said to me as he held my hand, free for me to crush the bones in. I glare at him in anger, "When we get this done, I'm castrating you!" I snap at him. I feel an contraction and squeeze his hand.  
Neku, you're crushing my hand dearie." he says as if this is no shock. I sigh for a moment before I felt some warm water gush in-between my legs. I let out a painful cry that I'm sure everyone could hear.

"Shit, my water-!" I wince. Beat growled, "Come on, this is not good…of all the things to happen-huh?" he says as he looks out the window. "What now?" I yell angry, still crushing my lover's hand.

"Hey Beat, I got help!" yelled Ryou from outside of the car. I heard him open the door in a hurry. "Here, I got the police officer!" he said, making way for a blond man to walk by. He checked me over before saying,

"It's too late to get him to a hospital. The babies will have to be delivered here." he said, putting some gloves. He looked at me in the eyes, "Listen sir, just relax and push when I tell you to, alright?" he asked me. I nod and do as he says, pushing when he wanted me to. "Ah, the head! Shit!" I curse in pain. "Fuck!"

"Push now!" He said. I nod weakly and push, screaming loudly. I could sense onlookers outside. Needless to say, Joshua was not pleased with them. "Damnit…why those damn…" he began, but as he stopped he could see the first twin's head. I let out a huge scream and…

"A girl…" he said, cleaning her up and handing her to me to hold. I smiled at her as I felt the second twin come down and into the world slowly. A few minutes later, the second twin came out and was placed in my arms. I cry tears of joy as I hold the children I carried within me for nine long months.

"They're both girls…cute ones at that…" the officer said cleaning his hands as he smiled softly.

"Will you be needing any more help from here?" He asked us. Joshua shook his head as tears fell down his face onto mine. "No thank you." he said. The officer nodded and left.

I look down at the twins after I readjusted myself in the car. "The first one looks like you, Joshua…" I say softly, running my finger across her small face as she whined about being born. I felt him nod and hug us closer to him. "They look adorable, Phones…" said Beat grinning at us from the mirror. I nod as I look at the second twin, her hair like mine.

The first twin fusses at me as her faces scrunches up,

"She wants food…ummm…." I say nervously. I looked at my lover, "…How do I breastfeed?" I asked. Joshua smiled and took my shirt off. He kisses the first one and places her gently and softly against my chest and she latches on sucking almost instantly. "Oh, that's how…hehe thanks." I say kissing him back. As we got to the hospital, we met up with the girls and then…

"Oh my god, they're so cute!" squealed Shiki as she looked at them as they were in my arms sleeping. Being born does that to you, you know,

"I know…" I say softly. As their eyes opened shortly later, I saw the second twin had my eyes. Blue yet they held a tint of lavender. I saw Shiki smiling as she rubbed her stomach. Hmmm I wonder…soon Joshua came into the hospital room with some food for me.

"Have you two come up with names?" asked Shiki grinning. Joshua smiled at her saying, "We each came up with one name for them." he pointed at the first one,

"Aiko…" and to the second one, "And Tsuko." he said with new fatherly pride as he chuckled and puffed out his chest to everyone's amusement. I smiled, "Mom is going to spoil them rotten, I can tell already." I said, nursing the girls. I watched as they nursed on my chest.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Epilogue

5 years later

"Mommy, Tsuko won't let me have my squirrel!" whined a very unhappy Aiko, all dressed up in a pink dress. The grey-haired girl began to cry until her father Joshua held her hand gently. He kissed her tears and then looked at her sternly.

"Tsuko sweetie, give Aiko her squirrel back." he said gently. The ginger girl pouted and whined, "She wouldn't let me have a turn, daddy! She kept hogging it!" she protested. Tsuko pouted again, showing her displeasure.

The silver-haired adult sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That doesn't matter, you took it so you have to give it back, Tsuko." he told her. The young girl began to cry until Neku came over.

"Daddy's right, Tsuko. Give it back, or do you want time out?" he said sternly, willing to go on with the warning. Tsuko shoved it into her sister's hands. "Sorry sis." she said guilty. Aiko quickly got over her crying and hugged her twin back.

"It's okay, wanna play with Jack?" she asked, referring to Shiki and Beat's son. Tsuko nodded and turned to her mother, "Mommy, can we play with him?" she asked, flashing her teeth. Neku giggled and smiled, "Yes." he said. The girls squealed and ran off to the front, waiting for their father to take them there. Joshua laughed, "Easy, wait for us!" he said laughing. As Joshua drove the family there, Neku smiled as he rubbed his stomach. He was pregnant again with their third child, making the girls excited to become older sisters.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

"Yay, they're here!" yelled the brown-haired Jack as he ran out the door to greet his friends. Shiki smiled at her son, "Easy dear…" she warned. The brown-haired woman sighed, "He has YOUR energy, you know." she said to her husband Beat, who was smiling at his son.

"I know." he stated. As there son played with the twins and their aunt Rhyme, the adults talked about their daily lives.

"I'm pregnant again." said Neku smiling. Shiki grinned, "Awesome, that's great! I'm sure the girls will be great sisters!" she said, clasping her hand together. Beat nodded, "If it's another girl, Jack's gonna feel overwhelmed!" he pouted. Joshua laughed,

"If it is, I'll still love her…and Neku." he said kissing his lover. Neku smiled saying,

"Why am I your lover again?"


End file.
